Baby Smurf's Arrival (Hero Stories)
"Baby Smurf's Arrival" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story "The Baby Smurf". Plot Summary Early one evening while Hero and Smurfette are putting Miracle to bed, Smurfette remembers the time Oracle Smurf first arrived in the village and how every Smurf wanted to spend time with him. Saviour asks what happened when he did arrive and Hero begins to tell her the events that occurred. It was during a blue moon night, that a stork leaves a baby Smurf at the door of a Smurf and leaves. The Smurfs quickly hand the baby to one another before quickly assuming that the baby must be Hero and Wonder's, since the two are in a relationship. Soon, all the Smurfs converge on the baby Smurf, save for Grouchy, who hates baby Smurfs. Brainy tells Hero and Wonder to fess up and tell the others that the baby Smurf is theirs, which offends Wonder. Soon, the baby is adopted by all the Smurfs, save for Grouchy. Handy makes him a bed with a machine that swings it, but Papa Smurf opts for it to be swung by hand. Greedy cooks up a cake for him, but both Smurfette and Wonder tell him that the baby is too small for cakes. Other Smurfs wash his dirty clothes. Soon both Wonder and Smurfette begin to compete against each other in order to spend time with him. Soon, when the baby Smurf sees Grouchy passing by, he tries to imitate his gruff expression, which seems to mellow Grouchy down, but immediately fakes apathy when Smurfette asks him to carry the baby. Brainy asks Papa Smurf where do baby Smurfs come from, but his answer is so complicated that he doesn't understand a thing. Soon the stork returns and delivers a "delivery error" message and the baby Smurf must be given back. All the Smurfs are upset about it, but have no choice. However, they soon find out that both Grouchy and baby have disappeared. They send search parties out into the forest, but are unable to find them. Hero offers to search for them during the night, but is warned by Papa Smurf that a storm is approaching. Hero understands the risks and heads off on his search. Eventually, Hero finds both Grouchy and baby hiding in a cave and helps them return to the village and they give the baby back to the stork. Soon the Smurfs finds themselves unable to have any fun, that is until that night the baby is returned with a note that says that due to Grouchy's care, that the Baby Smurf can stay. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - L'arrivée de Oracle Schtroumpf ("The Arrival of Oracle Smurf") *Spanish - La llegada de Oracle pitufo *German - Die Ankunft der Oracle-Schlumpf *Italian - L'arrivo di Oracle Puffo *Dutch - De komst van Oracle Smurf Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Wonder only appears during the flashback part of the story 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Saviour -- Sarah Williams *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Oracle Smurf -- Julie McWhirter *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Tailor -- Nathan Lane *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Grouchy -- Jake Johnson *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Nikolai -- Fred Tatasciore *Takeo -- Tom Kane *Edward -- Nolan North 'Humans' *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria Trivia *The lullaby that Smurfette sings to make Miracle fall asleep is the same lullaby she sung to Squeaky in the cartoon show episode of the same name, the only difference being Miracle in the place of Squeaky in the lyrics. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Baby Smurf